Holidays With MadaMito
by Iroka
Summary: Every month has at least one day that calls for celebration, Mito makes sure Madara celebrates them all with her. MadaMito. 12 one-shots.


A/N:

A 12 chapter fanfic I'm working on, _Holidays With MadaMito._ I think you get it, each chapter will be a different holiday for each month. I'm not really going in order of months... Some holidays fall on different months each year so frack it. Just gonna post ones I finish first.

I looked at a list of all holidays around the world each month and tended to choose International ones. They were concepts that would be more understood than very specific religious ones and such~~

Valentine's Day is an American consumer holiday but I think most people know what it is~~~ If not, it's a Lover's Day. People confess their feelings, give cards, gifts, make babies, etc.

* * *

_**February Valentine's Day**_

* * *

"You know what day it is today, right?"

Madara yawned, feeling the urge to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Izuna, how long have you known me?" He asked calmly with his eyes still halfway shut.

"...My whole life," Izuna answered unsure.

"Then you know not to ask me questions so early."

The two were sitting in Madara's office having tea, the same routine they had going since they became clan leaders.

"Right, no questions before 7 a.m." Izuna hummed sipping his tea.

Madara never understood how he could have so much energy on his time off, this early in the morning.

"All I'm saying is," Izuna began, sitting his tea cup down "It's Valentine's Day, I hope you have something planned."

Madara stared blankly at nothing really, still feeling sleep deprived. "So?" He finally spoke.

Izuna shook his head, wanting to laugh. "Oookay,"

"Who pays attention to stupid stuff like that? It's just some excuse for hormonal boys to try and get with girls." The elder Uchiha waved him off.

The door slid open and in came the leader's wife, looking different than usual.

"Oh my, Mito-chan, are you wearing hair rollers? Something special today?" Izuna smiled to his sister-in-law "What's the special occasion?"

Mito smiled waving her hand at him. "Oh nothing, really, nothing at all." She bent down, pouring the two brothers another steaming hot pot of tea and left the room with all smiles.

Izuna looked to his brother, smiling widely in that sweet, innocent smile that was more evil than Madara himself.

"What? She said it was nothing!" He defended.

Izuna rose an eyebrow.

Madara let out a slow, heavy sigh. "Shit,"

What was he going to do? Did she really want to do something for Valentine's Day? Such a _stupid_ holiday for kids. He shook his head, he better not call it that in front of her. She may- no she will freak out on him. He had a habit of messing up these little, dumb things wives expected in a marriage.

He had no gift, where would he even get one? He had no time to make one. He didn't know how to make girly things, whatever it is that women like...

XXX

"I... need your help," Madara sunk in his seat.

"Leader Madara-Sama, what is it that you request of me?"

Hika was the sister of one of his best men, Hikaku and she looked even more masculine than him. She was probably the worst girl to go to for girl advice. But Madara didn't know that.

"You're a girl..." Madara begun uncomfortably.

Hika stared at her leader blankly. "Yes, I am, Madara-sama."

'Soooo, you know things girls like, right?" He stared back at her blankly.

"I... Madara-sama," She stared at him confused.

"What do girls like?" He got straight to the point.

"I..."

"Pans?"

"Uh..."

"Makeup?"

"I command an army, you know."

"...Tampons?"

"I have killed _hundreds _of men!"

"So... you think she'd like a sword?"

"Call me if you need me to kill anyone." She spat standing up and leaving the room.

"So a sword?" He asked to the empty room.

A knock came at his door a few minutes later. "Come in," he barked a little more agitated than usual.

In stepped in a girl that he recognized but didn't really remember her name. Actually he had never really heard her name before. "Do you need something?" He looked straight at her which caused her to step back a bit, intimidated. He loathed shy people.

Her short black hair bounced when she took a step back. She never really spoke to her leader but she knew his personality type, so she spoke up before he got angry at her for wasting time.

"Uchiha Chiyome, sir. I couldn't help but hear Hika-san mention you needed help with girl things." She smiled to him.

He perked up slightly at the offer. "Sit down,"

She scurried over in her black Uchiha-crested dress and sat in the chair across from him. She felt the material of the seat, it was a seat she never thought she'd find herself in. Only important people that had business with the leader himself had the opportunity to be in this position.

"Begin," he said with his hands folded in front of his face. The look in his eyes were murderous, which was not intentional, just habit at this point.

She felt a little uncomfortable, he and Izuna were like night and day. You couldn't help but feel at ease with him. "Well, there are lots of things girls like." she began warmly.

"Like swords?" He asked, it was really the only thing he knew how to make.

"Uh... maybe if you're someone like Hika-san," she trailed off "Not that there's anything wrong with-

"Answer me, what do you think my wife would like?" He interrupted.

"Romance, I can tell Mito-sama would like that." She replied.

"...Romance," He looked off. That wasn't an option. "What else you got?"

"Uh... jewelry?"

He shook his head, where would he get that on such short notice. "I need something. Now."

Chiyome pondered for a few quick seconds and responded. "Then cooking,"

"Cooking?" He deadpanned.

She gave a nervous smile.

"Cooking. Me? Uchiha Madara, the strongest man on the planet, doing a woman's job, cooking?"

She smiled while wincing, afraid she offended him.

He took a deep sigh, "Sure, why the hell not."

Chiyome looked at him almost surprised, that wasn't the answer she expected to hear.

"That'll be all," he said getting back to his paperwork.

"Of course Leader-sama, good luck!" She said standing up and scurrying back to the door.

"Oh and girl," he said not looking up from his work. "Tell anyone this. I'll kill you."

It was in her nature to be terrified at such a threat, but somehow she felt the situation was more comedy than anything else. She knew tonight was going to be interesting in the main house.

XXX

"You... cooking?"

"Are you saying that I am too _stupid_ to do such a meaningless task?" Madara spat.

"Yeah, I am." Izuna replied standing with his brother in the kitchen.

"Cooking can't be that hard, if it were hard, the men would do it." Madara waved off his brother.

Izuna shook his head, standing up against the cabinet.

"Why are you here anyways? Shouldn't you be off giving a girl a gift?" Madara asked looking around the kitchen confused, pretending he was in total control.

"Pass this opportunity up? Nooo way. I'd give up the next 10 Valentine's Days just to see this."

Madara didn't respond, instead he got to work. He scared off all the cooks just by walking in and looking at them. So he was free to do what he wanted in private. Almost private.

"What are you going to make?" his brother questioned.

"Something... girly."

"You can't cook tampons, whoever told you that is making fun of you." He laughed.

He shot his younger brother a death glare, which was the same stare he always had on his face. Izuna had gotten immune to it long ago. "Cookies, almond cookies." He deadpanned.

Izuna rose an eyebrow, he found that to actually be an interesting choice. He was genuinely afraid Madara would put makeup or something in it.

"Flour," Madara announced pulling a bag out of a cabinet. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a kunai.

Izuna winced, didn't he cut people with that thing?

He cut open the bag too aggressively and was met with an explosion of white dust. Coughing a cloud of white haze, he continued determined.

Next step was the eggs. He pulled out two eggs. He examined them, knowing they had to be cracked. He thought this one through more than the flour step. He wanted the contents on the inside out, but in the bowl and not everywhere like last time. He held the egg up to the bowl and cracked it on the side. The egg splattered and many pieces of the shell fell inside. "That'll make it crunchy," He nodded at his own genius.

His brother only watched on eagerly, it was like watching a monkey do a jigsaw puzzle.

After a few awkward mixes of salt, sugar and butter, Madara mixed the bowl. Izuna was all about watching him fail miserably at something but he had to intervene when he tried to mix the dough with a kunai again.

The wood-fueled oven was heating up as Madara contemplated how to get the dough on the pan. So, he dumped the whole bowl on the flat, tin sheet and quickly placed it in the open oven.

His brother looked on almost horrified at the sight.

"What? What are you looking at?" Madara barked at him. "Does this amuse you?"

"I'm conflicted between horrified and amused," He admitted. He was possibly the only man that could ever say such blunt things to him without dying.

Even though Izuna could say pretty much whatever he wanted to his brother, he knew his boundaries where Madara would be willing to kill even him. Now was such a time. "I think I'm going to get out of here. I don't really want to be here when your wife ravages you for your _excellent _cooking skills."

Madara didn't reply as he walked out the door, he knew his cooking skills were good. He didn't need his brother to tell him that.

They needed 15 minutes to cook. He only lasted five minutes until he became too impatient. It was taking too long, he didn't have that much time, he wanted them done as soon as possible. He came up with an idea, in battle if you wanted something done quickly, what do you do? Go in for the kill. It had to be that way with cooking too.

He thought to himself, if he could make the fire bigger, it would cook faster. It was a brilliant idea. So he gave the oven a fire ball jutsu. An explosion came from the oven and anybody would have winced, but Madara. He watched his work as the oven caught fire and slowly started to simmer back down. "Done," he said.

He walked over to the stove and pulled out the pan with his hands. He was wearing his usual fire-proof gloves that worked pretty much like oven mitts, except for battle.

The moment he sat the pan down on the counter, someone barged in the door. Madara looked and saw his wife.

"What are you doing? The cooks told me you and Izuna busted in here and scared everyone away." She looked to him horrified.

He turned away from her and looked to his pan. There was one more step to almond cookies. The almonds. He turned to the uncooked and unpeeled pile of nuts and crushed them with his fist. Gathering them into his hand, he sprinkled it all over whatever it is he just cooked.

Mito approached him wary, staring at what he had just made. It was a round pile of something black and gooey. "What... what is that?" She stared at it like it were a three-headed monster.

He shoved the pan in her direction. "Happy Valentine's Day,"

She gasped staring at it. He became confused as so many emotions came into her eyes and became watery.

"What the hell are you doing?" She shouted at her tears.

"You... made me something for Valentine's Day? That's just..." she wiped away the water while smiling. "I don't know what to say... I didn't expect this."

"Of course you did, it's Valentine's Day and you wanted some stupid, girly gift. You even did your hair!" He assured her.

"I know you find this sort of stuff stupid... So I wasn't really expecting you to," She admitted smiling to him. "But it's so sweet you did!"

In a second she had her arms wrapped around him in embrace. He slowly sat the "cookies" down on the counter and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her back. He wasn't good at overly emotional things and she knew that, but sometimes he surprised her and even himself. He didn't come into the kitchen thinking it was romantic but now he realized just how much that meant to her.

"Come on, let's give the cooks their kitchen back so we can have a nice dinner together." She she smiled to him, pulling on his arm.

"Aren't you going to eat the cookies I made?" He asked being drug out.

"No way,"


End file.
